The present invention relates to a method of playing a blackjack-style card game in a casino environment.
In conventional blackjack, the player may stand at any point value and the dealer must continue to deal cards to the dealer""s hand if the point value is 16 or less and the dealer must stand at 17 or more. In addition, if the player""s hand and the dealer""s hand have the same value, the hand is a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d and no winner is determined. If a player receives an ace and a face card or a 10, that is considered a blackjack and pays 1.5:1 immediately, without seeing the dealer""s hand. It may be desirable to have a method of playing a blackjack style card game which does not feature a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d or a tie between the player and the dealer.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a method of playing a game of cards between a dealer and a player, comprising the steps of: (a) providing at least one standard deck of cards; (b) allowing the player to place a bet; (c) dealing two cards face up to the player and one card face up to the dealer; (d) paying the player""s bet if the player""s two cards are a blackjack; (e) dealing additional cards to the player, at the player""s option, until the player does not want any more cards or until the player""s hand exceeds 21; (f) collecting the player""s bet if the player""s hand exceeds 21; (g) after the player stands, dealing additional cards to the dealer until the dealer""s hand either exceeds the player""s hand or exceeds 21; and (h) collecting the player""s bet if the dealer exceeds the player""s hand but not 21; or paying the player""s bet if the dealer exceeds 21.
In another aspect, the invention comprises an improvement to the standard casino game of blackjack. In a method of playing a blackjack-style card game between a player and a dealer, wherein the object is to achieve a hand of cards which is close to or equal to 21 without exceeding 21, wherein cards are dealt to the player until the player stands or busts and cards are dealt to the dealer after the player stands, the winner being determined by the summed point value of the cards, the improvement comprising the step of requiring the dealer to continue dealing cards to the dealer""s hand until either the dealer""s hand exceeds the player""s hand or the dealer busts.